The Wolf Among Ponies
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: An outcast of wolves finds himself on the outskirts of Ponyville. Raised a wolf, he had not known the comforts and kindness of Friendship, but on this journey, he struggles to forget his past and hope for the future. There will be more to this story, little side stories, adventures and ht emain story line. Why? because i feel like doing it.
1. What are you doing here!

We both sat in the waiting rooms, Nurse Redheart was with another patient and me and Angel were waiting. My left wing was wrapped around him as he shivered. The poor dear has been very unwell, and I haven't been able to help him.

'Fluttershy, it's been a while, how are you?' Nurse Redheart came out to greet me.

'I'm doing well Nurse, but Angel here is feeling un well.' I raised my wing, revealing him, shivering.

'Well, come in then.' She welcomed, walking into her office.

We followed her in, the room was pretty big, it had an examination bed and chairs by a desk. I walked up, setting Angel down on the bed as I walked over to the Nurse.

'Well, he looks alright physically, only symptoms appear to be the shaking. . .' she observed.

'Well, what do you recommend?' I asked.

'Well plenty of bedrest, but I would like to give him something. . .' she went over to her cabin, looking around for something.

'What?' I asked.

'A shot.' She turned around with a needle in hoof.

Angel shrieked. He jumped up and bolted out the door.

'Well. . . he looks better already.' She mused, as I chased after him.

When I got outside, he was already on the road out of Pony Ville, approaching the forests north of Ponyville. . . None the less, I continued pursuit. At top speed I raced after him, dodging and weaving trees and fallen logs as we raced further into the forest. My focus was solely on Angel, but I didn't pay attention to what I was about to face. . . who I'd encounter. Angel skidded to a stop ahead of me, and as I almost had him, I saw why he stopped. I tried stop, but I barely managed to stop before I nearly ran it over, I took off backwards, but I ran into a tree before falling on my back. As I stared into the canopy above us, I saw its head moving above mine. Teeth bared, dark red in its eyes and a stain of red fur on its head contrasting his grey fur coat. I closed my eyes expecting it to bite me.

'What?!' he said in a low growl, making my eyes shot open, 'What are you doing here? This is my territory, leave!'

He walked away, taking a seat facing away from me on a patch of glass.

'Y-you talk?. . . not like other animals. . .' I stuttered. 'I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know. . .'

'Regardless. Go back where you came.' He ordered.

'B-but I. . .' I didn't know where I was, or where to go.

The canopy was far too thick to fly through, I got to my hooves and looked at my options, second guessing every direction laid out before me. The wolf sighed.

'To your left, Ponyville.' He told me.

'I. . . don't think I-I can-' he let off a growl before he leapt in front of me.

'Then follow.' He barked, as he walked into the forest.

I followed closely, watching him carefully as we passed through the woods. Eventually he sat down and I stopped behind him.

'There.' He said, I looked past him and noticed a clear path and Pony Ville in the distance.

'Oh. . . thank you.' I thanked him, but he turned his head to the side as I walked past him.

I didn't look back, but I could hear him sniffing.

'Hey, go faster.' He ordered in a whisper.

'W-why?!' I asked.

'More coming, more wolves.' With that, I raced out into the clearing, leaving the wolf behind.

|[=-=]|

'Runt.' He barked, him and two others I didn't know leapt from the foliage and faced me, 'when you were cast out, that didn't mean you can take a portion of the woods for your own.'

'I wasn't cast out Ike. I left.' I defended, getting ready for him to strike.

'No, Mother had us cast you into the river, did you forget that part?' he mocked.

'I can still feel your teeth marks on my tail.' I growled, 'but this place is now mine, if you wish to challenge me-.'

'I have a better idea.' When he finished, another two wolves came up at me, as I backed away another seized my hindlegs in their jaws.

The two from the front did the same to my forward legs and I was struggling to stay upright. As I tried to throw them off me, Ike came up and bit my right ear, when he released it, I could feel the blood running down the fur on my face.

'You have no right to evoke challenge, nor would I lower myself to your level. All these woods belong to the pack. . . And you are no longer part of the pack.' He said, turning to leave as the other four did the same.

I collapsed, all my legs were hurt, and I think they were bleeding.

 _Why. . . Mother. . ._

'Hey.' I heard a whisper, I looked to the side to see the pony from before.

'No. . . go, they'll. . . be back. . .' She wrapped her hooves around my body and began pulling me to the clearing, 'No. . . I can't go there. . .'

I resisted, but she pulled me out there none the less.

'I'm not going to leave you, I'm taking you to the doctor.' She assured me.

'I doubt a pony. . . will care for me. . .' I told her, but she continued to pull me along before she extended her wings, 'NononononNONONONONO, GROUND, PLEASE!'

'No time!' she carried me off, despite my flailing and howling protests, but I wasn't able to protest for long, everything went black for me as we got higher.


	2. NICE ?

I was stirring somewhere. . . warm. I opened an eye and found myself in some warm structure, on a slab of wood. A house. . . from what I knew. The walls were varying shades grey, trees grew through the floor through to the ceiling, small plants poking through cracks in the walls. I closed my eyes and yawned, startling something in the room with me. I raised my head, and saw a rabbit fleeing. I would give chase to it, but my legs still hurt, I just lowered my head and tried to sleep again. I managed to rest for a while, before. . .

|[=-=]|

I opened the door, but as I did Angel bolted off into the garden. I looked inside to see the wolf still lying on the table, right where I left him. I set down my basket and approached him, I set my hoof on his forehead, checking how he was before he shifted.

'Don't do that to a wolf. . . they will bite you in any other condition.' He warned me.

'Your legs have stopped bleeding, I gave them bandaging but I couldn't do much for your ear.' I told him, but he started moving to his feet.

'Thanks. . . but I should go. . .' he made it off the table, standing on the floor for a few seconds before he fell over.

'Not like this,' I helped him over to the sofa and laid him on it, 'you will be safe here, I promise.'

'It's not me. . . I'm worried about. . .' he told me, 'If they bother trying to find me here they will kill me. . . and they will go for you. . .

'Wow. . . I never found a wolf that actually cares.' I noted.

'I. . . don't-' he began.

'That's why you wanted me to leave isn't it?' I asked, realizing something, 'your "territory" was in the direction of Pony Ville, you. . . were protecting us.'

'. . . I hate what we became. . . Mother wants blood. . . I. . . don't. . .' he told me, I fluffed his pillow, and left for water, 'thank you. . . pony. . .'

'. . . Your welcome.' I left and grabbed a bucket of water, I brought it back and laid it by him, 'but while I can, I'd like to ask you a few things. . . And, you can call me Fluttershy.'

|[=-=]|

'. . . So that's it. . . I'm the smallest of the litter and I was cast out because I gave up the hunt.' I told her, I leaned off the strange "sofa" and licked water from the bucket.

'So sad Runt, poor dear. . .' she told me, 'but your kind are different among any wolves I've seen, you actually speak like me.'

'We are of Grey Skull, my ancestors drank from the Waters Of Mind and were given the power to speak, our heads marked with a grey stain upon our fur, resembling our status.'

'Grey? That's not grey Runt.' She said, inspecting my head.

'No, I guess its technically shine grey, but-'

'That mark is. . . red.' She told me.

'Is that what you call Shine grey?' I asked, only to be ignored.

'. . . What other colors do you see?' she asked.

'. . . Grey, black, grey scale, white bite, tooth white, shine grey, and others. . . why?' I looked at her, her face seemed to mirror an expression I would have when I wondered about something.

'What color am I?' she asked.

'Shine grey mane, tooth white fur.' I answered.

'My mane is pink, and my fur is yellow.' She told me, 'It's like. . . you only see in black and white, oh dear.'

'. . . That's how it's always been. . . all wolves same.' I told her.

'. . . Strange.' She mused, something knocked on the strange _door_ , 'I'll get it.'

She walked off to the door, she opened, after a moment she slammed it shut.

'Hide!' she shouted, before scrambling to the table, clearing the torn and bloody cloths. She wiped off the table, hid the bucket and went back to the door.

|[=-=]|

'Hello Big Mac.' I greeted him as I opened the door, he stood there with a beaver on his back, 'oh, whose this?'

'Applejack said you could help him.' He said, but before he said more, he raced inside and stood behind me, 'Wolf!'

I looked to see Runt still sitting on the Sofa.

'I told you to hide.' I said.

'Wolves never hide. . . and I kind of can't. . .' He said.

'Stay back, I'll handle-' I jumped in front of Big Mac.

'Nonononono, no fighting. . . please. . .' I pleaded with him, he still seemed unconvinced, 'he risked his life for me, Mac please.'

He stood there, stubbornly until he gave in, he closed his eyes and sighed.

'This beavers paws hurt, can you help him?' he asked, I nodded and grabbed the beaver off, 'I'll. . . be here.'

|[=-=]|

I watched for any sign of movement as I sat down on the floor, it laid there with its head up watching me. As I stared it down, it stared me down. We weren't moving. If he didn't, I wouldn't. We sat there for seconds, seconds turned to minutes, and he didn't move.

'It's quiet.' He commented.

'Eeeyup.' I responded.

'. . . Your quiet. . . I like you.' He said, surprising me a bit.

After that, I untensed a bit, but I was still suspicious.

 _Awfully crafty things wolves are. . . and I am not giving it the chance. . ._


	3. Play Nice

|[=-=]|

'Well you shouldn't go near the rapids if your-' I stopped walking down the stairs, I could hear Big Mac and runt talking, I could even hear some laughter.

'Well, it's hard to tell the stingy plants from the safe ones.' Runt was trying to defend himself from something.

'Eeeyup.' Big Mac responded, I smiled and walked out.

'Look who's feeling better.' I said as I put the beaver down before Big Mac, but it walked up towards him and started thrashing him with its front paws.

'Good. . . to see your better. . .' he said, nervously.

'I think you better say sorry, after all you bumped him into the water.' I mused, he sighed before he bent down.

'Well, look I think I. . . I'm. . . sorry, little fella.' He was thrashed on the leg once more, he just sighed and put him on his back, 'Alright, thanks Shy, and. . . holler if you need help.'

With that, Big Mac left. I entered the lounge room and sat on the floor.

'Talk about anything interesting?' I asked.

'We talked. . . I don't know what _interesting_ is though. . .' Runt admitted. I laughed a little, before I realized he wasn't joking.

'. . . So, I was thinking and. . . maybe. . . this is something that my friend should know about, she would love to learn more about you, a-and your pack.' I offered.

'No. . . the only thing she should learn is how dangerous they are, they've grown sick of the wilderness, and Mother will come. Tell her this.' He said, almost ordering me for that last part.

I knew that he wasn't going to budge, it was time for a last resort.

'. . . No.' I braced up and marched towards him, 'You are in my care and supervision, so you. . . y-you have to listen to me. We are going to see Princess Twilight, today. '

'. . . Ok, and if I refuse?' he asked, seemingly menacing.

I closed my eyes, before I gave him _The_ _Stare_ , he sat there unaffected for a while, but after a moment his ears drooped, and he lowered his head, 'OKSTOPPLEASEITSVERYUNPLEASANT!'

I smiled afterwards, and his ears perked up.

'Please. . . don't do that. . .' he asked, I finally found some pony- something it worked on.

We approached Twilights house, Runt was covered in a black cloak and I helped him hobble along the way. He constantly groaned and whimpered. . . and it was hard to keep him compliant.

'Can we. . . turn back . . . please?' he asked.

'But were almost there, you can rest inside.' I assured him, as we were outside the door, I knocked.

'Coming!' I heard spike call, and not a moment later he opened the door, 'Hey Fluttershy, Twilights upstairs. . . whose this?'

Runt leaned down and looked spike over.

'Why. . . is this crocodile talking?' he asked.

'I'm a dragon.' Spike defended.

'Huh. . . I thought dragons were large, ferocious beasts-' I nudged his leg softly and he almost fell over, 'well. . . I guess. . . I could be mistaken. . .'

'Well. . . not completely. . .' Spike muttered, 'come in!'

We followed him inside, but as we made it in, runt fell onto his belly on the floor.

'Ok! I'll. . . wait here. . .' he said, so I just urged spike upstairs and I followed.

'Well be quick, I promise.' I said as I left the room.

'. . . Please do.' I heard him call.

We made it to the top of the stairs to see Twilight in her library, there were books all around the room in piles as wells as many books following Twilight.

'Hey Fluttershy, sorry I haven't cleaned up today.' She began, as books started moving and neatly sorting themselves into the bookcase.

'Oh, its fine, I just. . . wanted to ask you something. . .' I began, trying to think of something to say, 'So. . . say there was this beaver, ok but I could talk to it. . .'

'Ok, so what was different, you talk to animals all the time.' She reminded me.

'Oh-uh, yes b-but. . . say. . . Big Mac could understand it as well. . .' I continued, 'say if maybe. . . this beaver drank something called. . . Waters of Mind, would we consider it and other talking beavers. . . civilized?'

'. . . Hrmm, the Waters Of Mind. . . supposedly ancient pony kingdoms were founded thanks to it, if these beavers have their own civilization or hierarchy I suppose they would get the same rights and could be considered an ally to the us.' She said as she put the last of the books away, and laid one on her desk, 'so. . . can I meet this beaver?'

'Uh. . . yes, but. . . I just needed to know how you'd treat the beaver. . . but. . . if he's not a beaver. . .' she looked at me, tilting her head a little, 'I-I mean-'

|[=-=]|

They were gone a while, I haven't moved since she left, but I found myself missing the company.

 _It's been weeks since I had this much contact with speaking creatures, but. . . I am starting to feel. . . hungry. Tempted even. . . I can myself. I will not succumb to-_

'WHAT!' there was a scream from upstairs, and all of a sudden, a dark grey horse flew down, a horn on her head glowing. . . bright, 'remove your hood!'

She demanded, Fluttershy flew down beside her and tried to calm her down.

'Your friend said you could learn something from me. . .' I shook off the hood, and my head was exposed, 'consider me. . . a warning.'


	4. What is an Oubliettes?

The weird pony with the horn and wings sat me on her desk as she kept looking at me from all around. She used her magic to scribe in her foreign writing, ignoring the being within this body.

 _Ponies are weird. . ._

'What is to be learned from this?' I asked.

'Well, Fluttershy's story did cover a few details, but I'm not convinced about your intentions. Why not just warn us straight up?' she asked.

'Well, the only other pony I met this day was ready to stomp my head, in. . . and I had my own experiences with your kind long before. . . so I thought it would be better if I did my part away from your kind and my own.' I answered, 'besides, I keep the peace in accordance with my kind, I tried to hold the line. . . and I. . .'

'Failed?' The dark grey one commented.

'Whatever fancy words you use won't change it!' I barked at her, she stepped back and her wings propped up, I sighed, 'Whatever. . . words you use, I was trying to hold back what was coming. . . I do not doubt the pack Is closer to your kind than before.'

'. . . Alright, Fluttershy call the others. A meeting here asap, I'll go to Princess Celestia, she has to know of this.' The dark one ordered, 'Spike, watch him.'

'Aww, but its guys night!' he complained.

'Oh don't worry, he can join.' Fluttershy assured him as she left.

'WHAT!?' I looked at the small dragon who approached me, he stood there in silence.

'Play nice!' the observant one ordered as she disappeared.

'So. . . wanna. . . play Ogres and Oubliettes?' It asked.

'What is an _Oubliettes_?' I asked, getting a sigh in response.

|[=-=]|

'Draconequus, a dark creature of mischief. an inflictor of pain, and a harbinger of power. . . My kind encountered your kind before. . . and we suffered. . .' the Wolf told through its teeth to Discord, 'how often have you plagued this world, trickster?!'

'Oh stop, your flattering me!' Discord mused, face turning unrealistically bright red, 'but honestly, my mischief has been quite lacking of late, I'm afraid I have been. . . reformed!'

The wolf stood unfazed, he stepped closer to Discord, eyes narrowing.

'We shall see. . .' he told, or rather threatened.

'Come on guys, I don't wanna put off another Guys Night, and look. . . I know it sucks being a baby sitter, but I'm supposed to watch him.' I tried to ease the tension between them, all but Runt turned to me.

'Who is sitting on infants?!' he questioned as if it needed attention.

'Let's just play, we finally have our Quartet! We can finally take the Droge's Keep!' I enthused.

'Very well, but don't expect me to sing with the wolf, he and I have too similar singing voices.' Discord added, pulling a none existent hat off a hat and holding it to his chest.

'I don't sing!' Runt growled.

'That's not what he meant. . . Alright, Big Mac?' I asked, as we took seats around the table.

'Eeeyup!' he said, pushing his character piece onto the table.

Shortly after Discord added his, and so did I.

'Ok, first we need to create a character for you, what class are you?' I asked, but Runt just stared at me.

'What's a class?' he asked.

'Well, there are wizards, archers, warriors-' I began.

'I am a warrior, perhaps that will do?' he asked.

'Sure, now your race?' I asked.

'. . . I am quite clearly a wolf.' He said coldly.

'O. . .k, now. . . name?' I asked, getting the same stare, 'But it doesn't have to be your own name, it can be something. . . cool.'

'What's wrong with _Runt_?' he asked.

'Well its rather insulting, and it does seek to diminish your. . . stature.' Discord joked, but Runt seemed unfazed.

'Runt is my name, and I may _never_ change it.' He told me.

'But. . . these names aren't for us, they're for. . .' I quickly drew up his character piece, a wolf sporting armor and helm with a steel lower jaw, 'It's for your character.'

I slid it in place in front of him, he leaned in and examined it.

'What. . . who is this?' he asked.

'It's your character! Sort of, it's kinda like. . .'

'My. . . pup?' he asked.

'Well. . . it can be, what will you name your pup?' I asked.

'. . . Noren.' He said, still staring at it.

'Alright, then were ready! Discord if you'd please. . .' As if on cue.

'My pleasure, I hope you're ready for an adventure doggie.' Discord mused, cracking his knuckles.

'What kind of adventure can be had inside a-?' he asked.

Discord started laughing before he snapped his fingers, and everything changed, the hollow of the tree was gone, we were all back in the land of Ogres and Oubliettes. . . plus one. I stroked my beard, grasping my staff and striking the ground in assertion.

'Were back baby!' I yelled.

'Eeeyup!' Sir McBiggun cheered, drawing his sword.

'Oh, lets never put off another Guys Night.' Captain Wuzz began, 'wouldn't you say Garbunkle?'

'Heck yeah! . . . Wait, but where's-?' I began, but a howl broke my chain of thought.

'WHAT HAPPENED?!' Runt shouted, he jumped around in his armour, 'TAKE IT OFF!'

'Runt don't, your- wait, your legs!?' He stopped thrashing, rolling over and he tested the weight on each leg.

'It. . . doesn't hurt. . .' he announced.

'Well, we didn't want our _friend_ to limp for his first game, where's the fun in that?' Discord asked.

'. . . Huh. . . Well, guess agents of chaos aren't. . . always evil. . .' Runt mused, giving Discord a less threatening look, lowering his head with a nod.

'You're welcome, now can we please play!?' Discord boomed, I raised my staff and pointed to a tower in the distance.

'To the keep!' I shouted, and we all started running, Runt following behind after a while.


	5. Noren, The Humble Wolf

|[=-=]|

'-And he does seem threatening, but he can be calm and friendly. . . when unprovoked. . .' I explained to the others as we approached Twilight's house, 'so whatever you do, please don't aggravate him.'

'Well I won't if he doesn't.' Dash warned.

'I won't aggravate, _but_ I did bring a welcome party!' Pinkie enthused, hugging her party cannon.

'Just c'mon already, we gotta meet 'em.' Applejack told.

'Please Darling, just let us see him.' Rarity told me.

'. . . Alright, best behaviour. He can be very nice if you get to know him-' I opened the door to what I was expecting to be Twilights home, but it was some ruined dungeon or castle interior. . . in the sky. . . in the eye of a storm.

Thrown before us was Runt, who scrambled to his feet and ran back into the thick of it.

'Traitor, how dare you enslave your own kind!' we followed him, he raced back to the fight, there we saw Spike, Big Mac and Discord fighting a large wolf lizard of some kind.

'Whatever fate they endure will further _my_ future!' the beast responded.

'Noren, take out its legs!' spike ordered, Runt nodded and threw himself at the beast, taking out its front legs, 'McBiggun, strike fast and true!'

Big Mac came in, slashing at its snout and breaking his sword as it reeled back towards the edge.

'Wuzz together!' Spike ordered, discord raised a bow, shooting an arrow as Spike somehow cast some spell which set the arrow ablaze.

The Arrow struck, knocking the beast off the tower, and it fell from view.

'That's right! Face the Wrath of Quarter Mane!' Spike chanted, raising his staff as they all cheered.

'Aww, I missed Guy's Night!?' Dash yelled, breaking the illusion.

In a blink, twilights home was restored, all four of them loosing their costumes, but as they all returned to their normal selves, Runt collapsed.

'Oops, sorry I forgot about that. . .' Discord began, I raced to Runt's side, helping him to his feet, 'ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! I-I mean I got him, Fluttershy.'

Discord took him from me, holding him as if he was standing on the floor on his own.

'This is. . . demeaning. . .' he muttered, 'Where'd Droge go?'

'We beat him buddy, don't worry.' Spike assured him, rushing to his side.

'That's good. . .' he turned to the others, 'great. . . more names. . .'

Without warning, Pinkie's cannon went off, covering the room with confetti and streamers, some landing on his head.

'Welcome, welcome, _**welcome**_!' she enthused, he stood there stunned.

'Yes, Welcome.' We all turned to the door, seeing Princesses Celestia and Luna marching in, Twilight following behind, 'I am princess Celestia.'

'. . . Runt.' He responded, confused at her formality.

|[=-=]|

'Well, what do you think Princess?' I asked Celestia.

'Well Twilight, there were rumours fountains and streams of knowledge through our history, although I doubted any wolves would have contacted it. . . no less on this side of known Equestria.' Celestia began.

'But, there are rare cases where life, uh, finds a way. After all Tia, you don't monitor all creatures that contact ancient bygone magic wells.' Discord interjected, pushing a pair of glasses onto the bridge of his nose, 'I have no doubt there is a tribe of rabbits, forming an empire to rival your Republic.'

'Although I disagree with your idioms, it is troubling. . . I wish to speak with him.' Celestia announced, stepping towards Runt who sat on a sofa, 'Runt of Grey Skull, I wish to ask you some questions.'

'Ask you may, it's the only thing I do it seems. . .' he responded.

'Your kind, your pack, what are your origins?' she asked, getting a confused look from Runt, 'where are your kind from?'

'We Grey Skull's came from the forgotten road after the death of my father, over the mountains till we came upon the water falls, then we followed the River.' He told her, seemingly very cryptic.

'. . . The way you put it, you ventured into unknown waters, over the mountains. . . Very well, with the danger you warned us of we will establish a guard on the borders of Cantalot, and we will notify our allies of the dangers of Grey Skull.'

'You don't know, Wolf Mothers power is stronger than any pony's, she takes it and turns it against you.' he warned, as Celestia walked away, 'beware the next full moon . . . she draws blood those nights.'

'You will remain in the care of us ponies Runt, and when you recover your full strength I would like to speak to you on this again.' She marched out the door, disappearing into the night.

Even Celestia left, Luna remained here. I looked at Luna: she sat there waiting and watching, sipping at tea while all this happened around her. She wasn't drawing any attention to herself.

 _Curious._

'Well, any questions?' I asked him.

'. . . What does _unknown_ _waters_ mean?' he asked.

'Well it means. . . you don't know where you are, everything seems new.' I answered.

'Celestia is going home, are you ready? you can stay with me, Runt-' Fluttershy began to offer but Discord swooped in and swept her off the hooves.

'Well I surely am ready! Guy's Night is now concluded, perhaps we could all go for some tea?' he suggested.

'Sure, can you help Runt back with me?' Fluttershy asked, Discord could only scoff.

'Well sure, we can put him in the trunk I suppose. . .' Discord began, confusing me in the process.

'W-what?!' Fluttershy quietly yelped, concerned.

'Well, it's only a two-seater-' Discord said, defending his own weird words.

'A what!?' she shrieked, but then I noticed something.

'Wait, where's Runt!?' I questioned, noticing his absence.

We all looked around, but found no sign of him. . . and Princess Luna.

|[=-=]|

'Princess. . . Luna?' I asked, 'are you sure I can stay with you?'

'From one who knows what it's like to be cast out, you are welcome within my home.' She said, greeting me onto her. . . sled.

'Well. . . I'm honoured to stay with you. . . on that mountain. . .' I told her, she laughed a bit.

'Unfortunately, my sister agreed to this so long as you have an escort or remain with the ponies from Twilights home. . . and myself, I hope that isn't an inconvenience.' She finished.

'No, but. . .' I limped forward, 'I may need a. . . hoof.'

She helped me onboard with her magic and set me down beside her.

 _. . . Tall. . . for a pony. . ._

I couldn't help but think that, before the terror set in and we took off from the ground.


	6. A teacher who can't control her Pupils

This whole place was far different from the comfort of the wilderness. The walls were smooth and covered with interesting patterns, hard floors covered with what I think to be fur pelts of fallen adversaries, and an interesting array of clear wall arts.

When I was more able to walk again, I was given permission to explore these valiant halls, with the aid of a warrior pony or two, who helped me limp along occasionally. A few days ago I would have lied down and died rather than accept help, but. . . these circumstances were very different, my honour was intact. I will stand in defence of the innocent yet again. Although I was strong within the wilderness, here I was treated far differently, I was pampered. . . I felt as if I was growing fat from it all. Still, I can't help but feel the cravings. . . I would literally kill for a bloody morsel. . . but I have managed so far. The warrior escorted me to the eating room and helped me to a seat at a table.

He walked away, grabbing a plate of bread and placing it before me. He left me alone to eat, as I preferred, but I couldn't help but slowly choke down the dry loaf.

 _I can't keep eating this. . . I need something. . . flesh, meat, anything!_

My thoughts were disrupted, the one called _Princess_ Celestia entered the room.

'Your Highness.' I said, giving a nod.

'Good morning.' She greeted, moving through the kitchen and began cooking something. Something. . . that smelt delicious.

'If. . . it's not too much to ask, may I-'

'There will be plenty to share, for I, you and Luna too.' She cut me off, although it was irritating, if she was going to feed me it would be worth enduring it.

She set a plate before me, on it was a curious combination of fruits and some other type of bread in a sweet sauce.

'What, don't like Waffles?' the Princess asked.

'We shall see. . .' I said, licking at the fruits and sauces in front of me.

'Well?' she asked.

'I. . . may need more your highness.' I said before I tucked into the meal, eating it all within a moment.

I looked up to see Princess Celestia giving a small laugh, I couldn't help but laugh as well. A moment later, Princess Luna walked in the room, looking rather. . . dishevelled. She took a seat beside me at the table. Celestia slid a plate before her.

'Long night sister?' Celestia asked.

'Seemed longer than most. . .' she began to eat, but she looked to me, 'are you alright? You look a little-.'

I let off a burp. They both looked at me. . . and started laughing.

'Excuse you!' Luna said in her fit of laughter, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh in response.

Luna walked me around the castle, like she did on my first night. I would ask questions, and she would be gracious enough to answer them. I asked about the wall arts that allowed colours into the rooms.

'Ah, these are called _Stained Glass Windows_ ' She answered.

'Stained? Curious depictions.' I told her.

'Yes, some are.' We walked on.

On our walk, I halted as we passed a curious one.

'Is that you?' I asked.

The window I stopped at showed Luna, and Celestia fighting. I moved onto the next, then the next, and I saw an entire story unfold.

'You challenged your own sister?' I asked, I looked to her, 'for what?'

'. . . Greed. Envy. She shone so bright, that the shadow she cast fell long on me.' She began, I could see the look in her eyes, 'I gave into rage, and I fought for attention, and I tried to take all of it.'

I saw tears fall from her eyes, they all one by one fell to the floor.

'. . . You regret it?' I asked.

'I failed. . . and I was banished for a thousand winters. . .' she confessed, lowering her head.

'. . . My father raised me better.' I told her, she glanced at me, 'he always said: "whatever forges greed and malice, is always the result of pain." He taught us to never give in. . .'

I could feel a tear falling from my eye.

'. . . When your father died. . . ?' I could almost tell the rest of the question.

'. . . All turned to Greed and Malice. Mother wants blood.' I told her.

'. . . Not you, I guess your purer than me.' She said, I could feel a tingle of excitement.

'. . . I never gave in, but none are pure. Yet all can be good.' I walked on.

'. . . We can.' She said as she followed, her footsteps were fast paced, almost like she was happy, 'Wait, let's go to the tower again!'

'What-!?No!' I shouted back.

'Don't worry, I'll hold your paw again.' she joked.

'That's not the problem, despite it working!' I complained.

'Aww. . . Sweet.' she moaned as she walked past.

'. . . Wait, that's not what I-!' I chased after her.

Over the next few days I returned to my prime, they gave me orders to remain within the castle walls until I was well enough to walk without help. I was given permission to visit Ponyville, to see Fluttershy and thank her. The trip was rather. . . beautiful. . . Except. . .

'. . . Must you follow me every step I take?!' I asked, turning on the two guards.

'Orders are orders, sir.' One of them responded.

'And orders are really. . . irritating. . .' I commented, while we were on a road to Ponyville I purposefully stopped and stepped back every so often just to annoy them.

We finally made it to the town, and it was. . . exciting! Ponies were made aware that I was coming so ponies wouldn't be scared. . . too much. So, I almost felt like. . . a pony. . . sort of. . .

A small trio of ponies passed me. One with a well-kept mane of hair stopped before me.

'H. . . hi.' It said, before it passed me, running.

'. . . Hi. . .' I whispered back.

I passed certain structures where ponies bartered for items: food, supplies or other. . . strange things. Some decided to hide all of their wares as I passed, all but one. A familiar grey pony, a look of craze and eagerness on her face.

'Hiya Runt, want a cupcake?!' she enthused.

'Pie, was it? I'm sorry, I don't know what a _cupcake_ is. . .' I told her.

'Well, here you go then, on the house!' she put a strange food item on the wood slab in front of her.

It was uneven, it had multiple shades of grey as well as a strange scent of sweetness. I licked at it, my tongue going haywire at the sensation. I licked it again, and again. . . and again before I consumed the tasty morsel.

'Wow, glad you liked it!' she cheered.

'Well, it was. . . quite tasty. . .' I commented, before moving, 'farewell pie.'

' ** _Byeiee_**!' she shouted.

I continued for a while, before noticing something. . . interesting. I raced up to intercept it, I raced in front of it, stared it down and bowed my head.

'You have keen eyes, you can look ahead as well as look behind. . . please teach me. . .' I pleaded, bowing lower.

'Well I don't know about that, my eyes are just. . . the way they are. . .' she said, so very humbly.

'No, they are unique, please teach me?' I pleaded, she looked around, before she bolted.

'Oh no, I'm late!' she yelled, speeding off.

'Wait, I want to be taught! Miss!?' I barked out, but I didn't receive a response, the two guard ponies behind me chuckled, 'whatever's so funny?'

'Clearly you haven't heard of Miss Derpy Hooves, she is a. . . rather special citizen, don't think she would be a. . . suitable teacher with her reputation.' The unicorn on the right answered.

'We shall see. . .' I muttered as I moved forward.

I continued looking around, eventually I approached a store, behind it was a grey and. . . sorrowful looking pony behind it.

'You have the expression of something of dark decent. . . a past of stale nature. . .' I told her.

'And you have the look of regret, sadness, and loneliness. . . the desire to belong with the fear of it. . . you are welcome here though wolf, Many Ponies here are very kind and are welcoming with time. Welcome to my stall.' She said, mirroring my introduction with the same level of emotion. None.

'What are your wares?' I asked.

'Rock jewellery, rock pendants, fossil jewellery and fossil pendants. Pet rocks, decorative rocks and minerals. . .' She answered, still accounting other items.

'. . . What do you recommend for an outcast of warriors?' I asked.

She picked up a odd looking rock connected to a length of twine and she held it to me, the rock appeared to be in the form of bone or tooth.

'A fossil, from an ancient hunter.' She offered it to me, 'free, to our honoured guest.'

I sat there for a moment, but one of the guards told me to lean forward. As I did, she placed it around my neck.

'. . . Thank you, if I ever have my own home, you would be welcome.' I said as I left the stall.

I continued looking around, until something caught my eye. Three small ponies from before playing with a strange item: small, round like a stone but appeared smoother. It bounced as they played with it.

'What is that. . . curious item?' I asked the ponies behind me.

'That? That is a ball, sir.' He answered.

'Ball? A strange item. . . how pathetic, it appears to be a meagre way to distract one's self from the moment. . .' it bounced between the trio, and I kept my eyes on it, 'how weak the minds who fall victim to the alluring-BALL!'

One of the ponies slammed it into a wall, it bounced back and fourth across the street as I gave pursuit. I cornered it as it slammed against the wall, but it collided with my head, and rebounded through the window with a crash. I leapt in after it, knocking over piles of items in the store before I lost track of it. I leapt outside the window, turning to the small ponies. I leapt at them.

'Where is it!?' I barked at them, they cowered before me until one pointed away.

I bolted down the direction it pointed, but I couldn't find it. I followed the path for a few minutes. . . before I gave up pursuit. However, I could see a new objective. . . my new teacher was there, she was racing off down the road. I ran after her.

'Teacher, I am ready!' I yelled, racing beside her.

'No time, I'm late for work.' She told me, _clearly_ she needed assistance.

'Then. . . I will help you in this endeavour, then afterwards will you teach me?' I asked.

'Well, can you sort mail?' she asked.

'. . . We will see!' I answered.

'Good enough!' she chimed.

'Excellent!'


	7. Challenge

'Excellent!' she rejoiced, putting something called a hat on my head, 'fits perfectly.'

'Alright. . . what is my task?' I asked.

'Oh, its super easy, you just need to put the letters into the Pony's pigeon holes, but you need to put the right ponies mail to the right box.' She told me, picking up a piece of parchment from a basket.

'See, this letter is addressed to Carrot Top, she's a friend of mine.' She held a letter and pointed to a box, 'here put this one in there.'

I did as told, taking it in my teeth before I put it away into the box.

'Good, go again.' She enthused, I grabbed another letter and put it in another box.

'No, it needs to go to the right pony, just read the names on the letter and then the name on the box.'

'I. . . can't read.' I told her.

'Well, just put the ones that look similar together, and then put them in the same box. Okay?' she asked.

I picked a letter and set it on the floor. I examined the name carefully and found a box with similar scribblings on it. I put it away, and she smiled at me.

'Great! You sort out some mail, and I'll make some deliveries, I'll be back later today. Good Luck!' and with that she left me alone.

. . . All alone. . . I stood there in silence for a few moments, noticing for the first time, it is like I'm back in the Wilderness and I feel. . . afraid. I laid on the floor for a bit, all I could think of was the desolation in this endeavour.

 _Where are those guards. . . the dragon? The ponies? The Draconequus? . . . Luna?_

Desolation. . . yet again alone in a wilderness I do not know. But I was trusted with something important. . . I knocked over the basked of mail and began sorting it.

 _Is this my fate? Toiling among ponies?! Abandoned by my own kind!? I may not actually mind that fate._

'What are-!' a pony barged in, stopping as he noticed what I was, 'Alright. . . we don't want trouble, please. . . just leave. . .'

'I am not leaving.' I affirmed.

'Y-yes. . . you are.' He choked out.

'Well. . . I am sorry, but I have taken on a new mentor. . . a humble teacher who gave me a task of great importance, and no matter what you say!' I got right up in his face as he backed away in fear, 'I am going to sort through this mail!'

That was last thing I barked at him before I went back to sort through the pile.

'. . . Alright, but. . . I won't charge overtime!' he yelped out, as if he had control.

 _Cute how he thinks that. . . what is overtime?_

I continued on with my task but as time passed, others came to fulfil their duties as well. . . curious how after a while they continued to work alongside me, once the situation was explained. We all worked to the end of the day, busily sorting through packages of paper, letter and parcel alike until we were finally dismissed.

'Mr Runt was it? I. . . wish to see you in my office.' The Pony from before asked, '. . . please.'

I followed him inside.

'A. . . curious workday, today was.' He began.

'But, a rather bountiful in my opinion.' I commented.

'Yes. . . Miss Derpy put you on as a replacement while she took some remaining packages out, and well. . . she's better delivering than sorting. Today was most _bountiful_ than most.' He agreed to my surprise, 'Runt, would you consider working with us further? I-if your mentor permits it, of course!'

This was. . . shocking. I was never asked to perform tasks like this, and. . . asked to work further ahead. It was bizarre. . .

 _I'm getting asked. . . to stay. . ._

'. . . I. . . am honoured, but I should. . . be gone by now.' I told him as I started to leave.

'Eh, Miss Derpy should be here in-'

'Thank you. . . Pony.'

I walked away, I found the guards and asked they take me back.

'-And you disregarded all the security protocols we had in place!' the unicorn scolded me.'

'I wasn't breaking any rules.' I informed him.

'Except the rules of escorts at the request of PRINCESS CELESTIA!' the unicorn yelled at me.

'We have been ordered to supervise you, we have been lenient but you took it too far.' The earth pony said.

'. . . I'm tired of this. . .' I began, 'I don't belong here. . . in these walls, WITH YOU OR THOSE DAMNED PONIES YOU PRAISE!'

'. . . Apologise.' The unicorn ordered.

'Why should I?' I asked, barring my teeth.

'. . . I refuse to use magic. . . it would be a waste.' He remarked, he lowered his head and his helm fell off.

'. . . You should never evoke challenge. . . with a wolf.' I told him, preparing to charge.

'You're no wolf. You're an outcast.' That was it.


	8. An Outcast's Mercy

|[=-=]|

I sat alone in the dining room. I sat there and drank tea, while I waited sister to bid her goodnights. The wolf was expected to be back as well, but he should have arrived by now.

 _Whatever could have happened?_

The dining room doors burst open, and an earth pony guard ran in.

'Your highness!' he shouted, rushing a bow, 'It is about your guest, he's. . . engaging with his other escourt!'

'. . . Ok.' I took one last sip of tea, then stretched my wings, 'Come!.'

And I took off, bursting through the doors and down the hall. It didn't take long, I figured they wouldn't fight in any random place in the castle. The Foyer seemed like the most probable place. We came through the last door and entered the high balcony of the foyer, where we witnessed it. A royal guard and a savage, facing each other. There were guards all over the room, each of them watching.

'Why haven't you stopped this?' I demanded of a soldier.

'He. . . ordered us to stand down your Highness. . . should we stop them?' he asked, but seeing how the fight was going it. . . it may not need intervention.

'Let them be.' I said, as I got closer and watched.

Runt fought as an animal, savage and primal. The young captain was valiant, strategic and precise. This was a fight of tooth ad hoof, power would seem to be the victor here and the captain had it. They kept at it, Runt going in for a close strike before backing away as the Captain would throw him back. Runt ran up for another strike, the Captain jumped onto his back, using all of its hooves to throw Runt into the wall behind him.

'. . . Had. . . Enough!?' the Captain asked.

'. . . When I draw. . . my last breath. . .' Runt rebutted, getting to his feet.

This time, the Captain charge horn first. Runt jumped to the side, moving back as the Captain kept trying to strike him down in a fit. Runt jumped back before he leapt forward, knocking the Captain over. He sank his teeth into the Captains forward legs and began thrashing him around until he let go. The Captain tried to get up, but Runt knocked him back and went for another leg, then another. Like a hunter stalking the prey, he climbed atop the Captain to proclaim victory.

'Yield!' he ordered.

'Never!' the Captain spat back.

'. . . Then die. . .' Runt howled, before he turned to the Captains exposed neck.

 _He's gonna kill him!_

I spread my wings, preparing to intervein. . . but he stopped. He leapt back and yelled. He stopped, and began to leave. The standing by guards stepped in his way.

'Let him pass!' I ordered.

They moved after a moment of hesitation, and Runt walked away into the night.

|[=-=]|

" _I walked in moonlight, fur drenched with grey blood, a dark path illuminated with moonlight. For the path I trod was dark indeed, for the job of the wolves is never clean. Although we drink our share of blood, we don't forget what with Greed and Malice we become."_

We were serenaded with talks of glory and valour when we were younger. How honour was a value we would cherish. . . those were the words of our father. Mother believed these words. . . for a while, but the lust and thrill of the hunt took a toll, creating a hunger. She cast him out as we were left in her shadow, she had a power she took it and it made her bigger, and stronger than all. With that power, she also had stones of power which stole the power from others. A deceptive and dark power to be sure.

" _ **Honour is dead."**_

That's where I had enough. I walked away when she said that, and she wanted us to leave it all behind. I would not join her in taking away our values.

 _I walk in moonlight, returning with taste of blood, on a dark path illuminated by moonlight. The path I tread upon is dark indeed, as I, a lone wolf, proceed with heed. Greed and Malice beget suffering, and I shall never forget what Mother brings._

Its time I go home, and face my true enemies-

Something was on the path I was travelling. Standing there waiting, as if. . . it was expecting me. Its glowing eyes watched as I approached, but before I could make out its shape it fled.

'Runt!' a voice broke the silence of the night, and a shadow descended down before me, 'Where are you going-?'

'Back.' I answered her.

'The castle isn't that-'

'Not to the mountain, I'm returning to the woods to face Mother.' I told her as I walked on.

'. . . You can't, we have guards in place-'

'I don't care.'

'We have been drawing up plans ever since you told us-'

'I don't care. . .'

'When you have recovered fully, we can discuss this-' she began, almost pleading.

'I don't care!' I barked at her, 'I don't belong here, no matter how nice this place is, how unique the pony or-or how nice you are! I just. . . I almost killed because I finally realised it. . . I don't belong here, for I am too different.'

'. . . I was cast out like you.' She said, and I stopped, 'left alone for near a thousand winters banished, there.'

I turned, to see her pointing to the moon.

'Alone. Afraid and. . . bitter. I wanted nothing better than to crush my sister. . . but I was forgiven, and I forgave. . .'

'. . .You expect that Unicorn to forgive me, after what I did?' I asked.

'You could have killed him. He knows you stopped before you took it too far, and he knew the cost of failure.' She assured me, 'He has seen your honour, he has friends like that.'

'. . . I have no friends.' With that, I walked away again, determined not to faulter and turn back.

'. . . You have me.' Except to that.

'You?' I asked, turning to see her expression.

'Upon the moon and stars in my charge, I am your ally and. . . friend in this.' She assured me, eyes staring into mine, 'and I advise you to stay and heal until you are ready.'

'. . . Then. . . I will follow your advice. . . friend.' I walked to her.

'Then where would you go then? the road to Canterlot is long and it is late.' She asked.

'. . . To. . . another friends.' I told her, as I marched on towards Pony Ville.

'Then I will accompany you.' She said as she followed.


	9. Mothers Come

|[=-=]|

The fire died. The rage faded. He walked steadily, treading softly. Yet still, like a Martyr, that would die and not care how he died, all that mattered seemed to be what he feels is right. His honour and valour were how he determined his worth. Young, hungry and honourable, he would make an excellent royal guard. But I can tell his home lies with the wilderness and his kind, he would make that choice. Given the chance to stay in a position he was asked to, it was clear he would refuse.

My thoughts were put aside as he approached a lone house on the outskirts of the town, he walked up and stood there.

'How do I. . . ?' he asked aloud, I walked up and knocked on the door gently with my hoof.

'Isn't this-?' I began to remember this house, but shortly after knocking the door opened.

A yellow and pink mare stood before us, she gave a quiet gasp realising I was here as well.

'Princess! W-welcome!' She took a bow.

'No need dear Fluttershy, we are here as friends, no formalities required.' I assured her, taking a bow myself.

'O-oh, well I- friends?' she said.

'Sorry. . . I don't have anywhere else I. . . feel comfortable.' Runt said, but Fluttershy stepped aside without another word.

'Well, you're just in time for tea.' She greeted, kindly.

'This the first time I've ever had tea.' Runt said as he gently licked from his cup.

'Well, we weren't casual friends.' She admitted.

'Friends. . .' he looked at her, 'I thought we were healer to patient, companions.'

She giggled silently as she poured a glass for me.

'For you your high- I mean Luna.' She held the glass out to me, and I took it in my hooves, 'sorry, there may not be much room. . . to sleep in.'

'The floor will suffice for me.' Runt assured her.

'And I do not require sleep, for I am the princess of the night.' I gave her my assurances as well, but mine seemed to daunt her a little.

'Well. . . your both very welcome, I will just, eh, go to bed then, I will see you both in the morning.' And she walked away, out of the room.

'Is she always like this, or is it just when I'm here?' I asked.

'I'm not the one to ask.' He said as he finished his tea, he took the cup in his mouth and set it on a saucer on the table, 'Well, I suppose now is a good enough time as any.'

He stepped onto the floor and curled up on an open space.

'Your going to sleep there?!' I asked.

'It's as good a place as any.' He told me, 'Good night. . . Luna.'

'. . . Goodnight Runt.' I responded, dimming the lights in the room as he drifted to sleep.

 _Now was my chance._

It is a pleasant night, no nightmares thus far, but I would like to put ease to a troubled mind this night.

|[=-=]|

I was in the aftermath of a forest fire, skies of pale white contrast to the dark ash floor beneath my paws. All was gone. But within this graveyard of ash, there was a single figure looming, with an accessory of evil around her neck: Mother. Standing high above the ground, towering over the land that once was lush and green. She stood there, paws tearing into what remains, killing the last strands of life.

'Why take?!' I asked.

'Because we can!' she responded.

'Because _you_ can, I refuse!' I shouted at her.

'. . . Then you are weak.' She said, she stomped out the last piece of life survived and she walked away.

'. . .' I fell on all fours and laid in the ash.

'This. . .' I turned and see Luna walking towards me, 'is not a memory. . . this is. . .'

'Fear.' I answered, 'this is what I fear we will become, takers of life, leaving ashes.'

'Wolves can't be wholly responsible for destruction like this.' She said, almost trying to assure me.

'No. . . not as we were, but you saw what she wears, the token around her neck.' She looked away, trying to catch a glimpse.

'No, I didn't-' she answered.

'Dark stones of power. . . she stole it from an outcast, and saw its power when she used it against. . . a magic pony, it stole her power. . .' I told her this story, regretting how it will end, 'her power was taken, and she was eaten. . . that day Father died also. . . trying to save her, because that was what his honour demanded. . . and now Mother rules. . .'

'. . . Your father challenger her. . . then you did?' She asked, painfully reminded me.

'My fate was different. . . any Mother would struggle to kill their own child. . .' I said, closing my eyes as I thought about that last piece of sentiment, 'brothers are different however. . .'

I got to my feet.

'Princess of the Night, why are you in my dream?' I asked.

'. . . I wanted to know. . . what you think of when you sleep, when nightmares creep.' She began to explain, 'I wanted to know what pain ails you.'

'. . . This dream. Same dream. Every night.' I began 'And it will stay, until. . .'

I stopped and fell silent for a few moments, before I could no longer take her stare on me.

'Please wake me up.' I asked, and she obliged.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Fluttershy's home again, I got up and walked to the door, I opened it and walked out, into the night. She wasn't following me and I was grateful. . . and saddened by it.

The night was still young, I avoided heading towards the forests, in fact I found myself heading back into Ponyville. I took my time, smelling the flowers, gazing at the stars, and doing so many other things I would rarely do. . . but I did with wonder and actual admiration. I had nowhere to go, and I didn't care. I took in the scent on the breeze: faint traces of roses, curios traces of ponies in the dust on the wind, and. . . something was burning. Ash and embers blowing in the wind, and I finally could tell where it was coming from.

 _Mother?!_

I raced through the streets, following the sparks in the air before I could see the light in the distance. I came around a building to find it: an earth pony's home on fire. There was a earth pony, coughing and gaging as it was pulled away from the blaze.

'No! She's still in there! I can't leave her-!' he fought as he was pulled to safety.

'Well handle it sir, WHERES THAT WATER!?' one of the ponies pulling him shouted around the crowds, 'everyone hold back, we have the situation under control!'

Someone was inside by the look of the pony's desperation, and we all were supposed to sit there and watch. . . but I would not allow that to happen. I bolted through their perimeter and charged into the house despite their protests. I searched the living room, but no one was there, the kitchen was clear and I raced into a room in the back and searched before I heard the cry of a young foal. I looked around and found a cage of some kind, hidden in sheets and cloths was a young foal, writhing and wiggling.

'Hello there. . . hold your breath!' I grasped the cloths around it and brought it up out of the cage and I carried it out.

I carried it through to the living room, but a part of the roof came falling between us and the exit. The flames grew high, I don't have many options.

 _. . . The path of pain. . . the path of honour. . ._

I slung the foal onto my back, and raced over the fallen wreckage, braving the flames and I charged out the entrance. I cleared the house and fell to the dirt outside. The foal was taken from me, and the other ponies gathered around me. Although I was in pain, I could feel what my father must have felt when he told us his stories: a mix of fear, anger, pain and honour.

 _Thank you. . . father. . ._

'Clear a path!' I heard the voice of Luna cry, the last thing I heard before things went black.

I felt like I was on the river banks, returning from a swim. My fur felt as it were wet, weighing me down whenever it tried to move. I would open my eyes, but I couldn't draw the strength. . . and I honestly didn't want to, something bright lied beyond my eyes. Was it the sun? Was it the fires of my own funeral Pyre? Whatever it was, I did not want to find out. . .

'I know you're not sleeping Runt.' Luna, that voice was clearly hers, 'why don't you wake up, and ease everyone's concern.'

'Everyone?' I asked, opening an eye to glance at her, 'who exactly is concerned?'

'Me, my sister, Twilight and her friends, including Fluttershy, Spike the dragon and the one they call Big Mac.' She began, 'the father, whose foal you saved as well, and a few others.'

I opened my eyes fully, seeing her alone in the room with me.

'And. . . where are they?' I asked.

'Holding back miss Pinkie Pie.' She turned to the door, 'he's awake!'

The door to the room burst open, the pony with crazy eyes and hair came hopping and jumping around the room.

'YAY! OPERATION: GET BETTER PARTY IS GO!' I she screamed.

She leapt into bed with me, wrapping her hooves around me, despite my protest and yelps. I watched the door as other ponies came in, each of them bringing curious items: flowers, cakes and one carrying and assortment of stones. There were more ponies than she mentioned here. . . far more. The _Mane_ _Six_ as I understood, were here as well as a collection of ponies and creatures I haven't met. . . or. . . maybe have, or just seen. . .

Last among them: Princess Celestia.

'Pinkie Pie wanted a party, but not all of it would fit into this room.' She greeted, 'Well Runt, what do you think?'

'I. . . I'm. . . thankful. . .' I answered, Pinkie squeezed tighter, 'but I'd be afraid of what the whole party would be. . .'

'Well, it's not over yet, as soon are your better, were throwing the biggest party in Ponyville EVER!' she screamed, leaping away.

The grey and emotionless pony approached.

'Pinkie likes parties, and because of you, there will be an event of impossible magnitude.' She slipped a few rocks onto the bed beside me, 'this is a collection of core samples and rare minerals, free of charge.'

She walked away. The next item slipped onto my bed, was a small foal in a blanket. She laughed and cheered as I examined her.

'You risked so much for me, and. . . I won't ever be able to repay you. . .' I looked up to see the Colt from the fire, 'What. . . will ever pay you back?'

I leaned forward to the child, she shrilled in joy as her hooves touched my nose.

'For something so precious. . . there is no cost. . .' I told him, and he smiled gladly.

Others I met, and others to meet. All together we talked and traded thanks. Spike gave me a small plush wolf of Noren, he said Miss Rarity made it for me. Big Mac left a basket of apples for me as well as certain fruit cakes and pastries. Miss Twilight left some books for me, however when I told her I couldn't read, she insisted on Tutoring me as I returned to health, despite my protests. Countless others gave their thanks, until I was left alone with my escort and the Princesses.

'I'm. . . sorry. . . I ran. . .' I told the guards, 'And. . . our quarry-'

'You won that fight. I shouldn't have challenged you.' The Unicorn began.

'Just. . . don't make us look like fools again please and. . . stay in line. . . please.' the other finished.

'Yes, but I think you _fools_ should remain at the castle.' Celestia interjected, 'I don't think an escort would be needed any more.'

'Yes, Ma'am!' they affirmed in unison, and left the room.

'Well, I will see you when you are feeling better.' Celestia said as she made her leave, Luna remained however.

'Sleep well?' she asked.

'Oddly. . . yes, how long was I out?' I asked.

'Three days, I stayed at your side.' She began, but she took her leave, 'I didn't want my friend to have nightmares.'

And with that I was left alone, but in gladness I suppose, and I awaited my next visitor eagerly.

With time and magic I returned to health faster than before, and I was grateful. Over my time I was tutored by Twilight as well and I truly was grateful for it. And now with freedom from my guards, who I learned _had_ names, I found myself hanging around more frequently despite me not needing them and the fact they never brought up or squabble. Rather than following every step, they even joined me for games around the castle. Getting the thrill of the hunt was far more thrilling, but this new life was still fun and I enjoyed it. I found that over time those I saw as my wardens became friends, Blue a Unicorn and Lucky an Earth Pony. I always saw them as insect like automatons, but. . . now I see they are a lot more like my brothers in a way.

They walked me to Ponyville on their day off, they were seeing me to a very dangerous task that I even feared. . .

'We can go in with you Runt.' Blue offered.

'I. . . alright, I don't like this either and I've heard how she gets, but. . . I will stand with you.' Lucky told me, for once I felt I could speak to them honestly and they would do the same.

'I got this. . . whatever torment I face, I will endure.' I walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a white mare with a dark mane yanked me inside.

'About time Darling!' she yelled.

|[=-=]|

He acted so stubborn. Normally I get some measure of resistance from any colt, but then again not every pony I tailor is a wolf. With every adjustment, every tweak, he acted as if he was being tormented. Poor dear, must have a troubled ordeal with other tailors in his past. This commission was indeed a peculiar request, Princess Luna herself asked this of me, and I will not disappoint. If a hero needs a gown, it shall be befitting of him. His new uniform is inspired by the service dress of the royal guards, sure this wasn't a formal event like the Gala, but I would at least make it worthy of it.

 _A wolf in uniform. . . a handsome mix. I'll need to do his hair too!_

I carried on my work, before I finally deemed it a final draft.

'So darling, how do you feel?' I asked.

'I. . . can't breathe. . .' he told me.

'Oh hush, not how you feel, but how do you _feel?_ ' he stared at me blankly, 'oh, just look in the mirror already!'

He did as told, and he stood there transfixed.

'I. . .' he muttered.

'. . . Speechless is always a good sign, but I will need some proper feedback at some point.' I told him.

'Its. . . good. . .' he muttered, almost enraging me.

'Good?' I pouted, 'surely there are more words you can describe my beautiful, elegant, DISTINGUISHED-!'

'Unique. . .' he interrupted, 'Special. . . beautiful. . . and. . . amazing. . .'

'. . . About time, I deem this draft acceptable!' I cheered, removing his garments, 'now, onto the next preparation!'

'Uh. . . what preparation!?' he asked, sounding almost concerned.

'Grooming!' I lifted him into the air with my magic, and carried him off, 'Time for a bath and haircut!'

'Nononononono!' he screamed in fear, but I knew, and he knew I had to finish the job.

|[=-=]|

The night sky was alight. Fireworks of colours and size broke the darkness, and everyone cheered and chanted as they came and went with a flash and a bang. For once the princess of the night and the day were both together for a day off at last. In celebration of bravery, kindness and. . . a friend of mine. Celestia was kind to Runt as well, although I've never seen them as close, I feel she came merely for the cake. Regardless, the night is electric, and me and my sister were here to enjoy it. The guest of honour hasn't arrived yet, we were all waiting. . . and waiting. . . I couldn't help but feel board.

 _Seen everything, done everything, so what is there to do?_

'Quite dull, isn't it Luna?' Celestia asked.

'You said it, not me.' I joked, she gave a laugh as well.

'Any ideas?' she asked, I couldn't help but ponder that.

' _ **Stars. . . shining bright above you**_ _,'_ I began, ' _ **Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.'**_

' _ **Birds singing in the sycamore trees**_ ,' Sister joined me, ' _ **Dream a little dream of me, say nighty-night and kiss me.'**_

And together, we sang on:

 _ **Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me**_

 _ **Stars fading but I linger on dear, Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, Just saying this. . .**_

 _ **Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me**_

 _ **Stars fading but I linger on dear, Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, Just saying this**_

 _ **Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you, gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you, But in your dreams whatever they be, You gotta make me a promise, promise to me, You'll dream, dream a little of me. . .**_

When we finished, there was a great cheer from the Ponies around us, all of them showed their admiration.

'Sounds like you practised Sister,' Celestia began, 'for _whom_ were you practising for?'

'. . . No Pony in particular. . .' I confessed.

'Well, then I guess I need to find a _non-_ pony then.' I could see her smug expression, but then again I couldn't wholly understand the reasoning.

 _Where is he?_ I thought, I couldn't help asking that question.

|[=-=]|

Rarity walked me to the party, she couldn't help but hit me for every tug I made to my dressing. I could feel I had bruises all over my body at this point, but every blow was precise, she avoided anywhere that would damage the _look_.

'How are you feeling?' she asked.

'Sore. . . if I bled all my fur would be grey stained.' I told her.

'But you still look rather dashing, I'm sure everyone will be thrilled!' she enthused, 'But Princess Luna asked you specifically meet her upon arrival, so we better hurry! Those last adjustments took far too long.'

'Why would she want that?' I asked.

'I didn't ask.' She confessed, 'but I'm sure the reason is great!'

'Your majesties, my I present: Runt of Grey Skull!' Rarity introduced, and I bowed my head as she told me to when we arrived.

'Runt of Grey Skull, you have performed a task of daring in the name of those not of your own kind, you risked your life without thought of reward or victory.' Celestia began, 'You stood in defence of Ponyville from the darkness, but now you stand in the light. With your humble service, I part onto you the blessing most species receive, but you yourself have lived without for so long.'

'I'm. . . honoured. . .' I had no idea what she was talking about.

'Bow your head Runt.' She asked, I did as she told and closed my eyes, 'I grant you vision, of the world as it truly is!'

I felt something touch my forehead, something like bone which grazed my fur. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was searing white light. I howled and jumped back in pain, shaking my head.

'GRAH! What is this!? It hurts!? I-!' I opened my eyes again, and the familiar world I was in was. . . gone. It was Vibrant and alive, everything was different, and. . . beautiful. 'This. . . this is. . .'

I turned to Celestia, I could feel myself struggling to contain the feelings rising. Her mane was. . . full of so many shades and flowing. I looked to Luna, and saw her dark flowing mane as well, they both were very. . . beautiful.

'Fly. . . Fluttershy!' I yelled as I ran off, in search of her, 'she told me about this! She knows this!'

|[=-=]|

'. . . Sister?' Celestia asked, 'won't you tell him?'

'. . . In time.' I answered, and I walked off, 'I think I'll have some refreshments, Sister.'

'Then enjoy yourself,' she called out, 'I too will enjoy some cake.'

|[=-=]|

It was beautiful. Pinkie really out did herself, the entire town was out here. Octavia and Vinyl were playing on the bandstand, while applejacks family and other bakers were working the food for everyone. Everypony else however were dancing, playing, and doing so much more. I rarely come to parties other than pinkies little get togethers, but thankfully I wasn't alone. Angel and other little friends were with me, surely nothing could go wrong-

'Fluttershy!' I looked to see Runt running at me, full speed, 'Fluttershy help me!'

He crashed into me, all my little critter friends scattered. He was on top of me, he held me pinned beneath him and I couldn't help but blush.

'You told me about colours, and how they are all different and strange, the princess did something and I can see. . . see. . . your pink mane!' he got off me and ran around in a circle, 'This is. . . this is-!'

'Amazing. . .' I cheered, 'that is amazing, really!'

'P-pink mane, yellow fur, and. . . and. . .' he looked at me closely, 'can. . . you teach me more?'

I could look into his eyes, and see the wonder that a young colt or mare wound have, seeing a new world around them.

'. . . Of course!' I cheered, leading him around the table, 'you got the Pink's, Red's and Blue's, we have the Green grass beneath out hooves. . . and paws, and the dark blue in the sky, and there is so much more!'

'Then please teach me!' he pleaded.

'Well, how much do you want to see?' I asked.

'. . . All of it!' he enthused.

 _If this is what he's gonna be like from now on, I think Runt will be an even greater friend!_

|[=-=]|

Mingling with the Ponies of Ponyville was pleasant, although it is not as thrilling as Frightmare Night but still fun enough. Party games, sweet foods and something called karaoke which will begin on Miss Pinkie's command. Quite an ominous ruling. I would take to the dance floor, but the one they call Vinyl stood down and miss Octavia began playing a sweet symphony. It appears befitting for pairings and couples, however. . .I would think of asking sister to join me, but she was getting _acquainted_ with some pony else she has met. She was with him on the grassy dance floor.

 _If. . . if only. . ._

'The stars look beautiful tonight.' I turned to see Runt standing with me, 'would they be your doing?'

'I may have risen the moon off its Luna cycle, but it really is nothing that special.' I admitted, but it really was at Pinkie's request.

'I guess it's just so much more, when you see everything. . .' he said, 'I really need to thank your sister.'

 _Tell him. . ._

'She didn't know about this. . .' I began, 'Not until I told her at least and. . . suggested it to her. . .'

'You. . . asked her to do this?' he asked.

'Your dreams were so dark, but I realised it wasn't the dream, but your view of the world.'

'I. . . don't know how to thank you. . .' he said, but I then had an idea.

'Well. . . care to-'

'It's Karaoke time!' the one called Pinkie shouted as she wrapped her hooves around my neck and rushed me over to the stage.

'Pinkie, what are you-!' Runt was shouting, I only realised she grabbed him as well.

'Karaoke time!' she screamed as she pounced off the stage.

'What is Karaoke!?' Runt howled, but I noticed Pinkie left pages of music sheets on the stage.

'I think she. . . wants us to sing.' I told him.

'What!? I don't sing!' he made asserted.

'Could be fun.' I attempted to coax him into it.

'No.' he said flatly.

'. . . that's fine,' I began, smirking a little, '. . . I understand if you're afraid.'

'How dare you, I-!' and the music began.

|[=-=]|

' _ **Go row the boat to safer grounds, but don't you know we're stronger now, my heart still beats and my skin still feels, my lungs still breathe, my mind still fears, But we're running out of time, time, for the echo's in my mind, cry**_ ' Luna was singing. . . and it was amazing, ' _ **there's blood on your lies, disguise opened wide**_. _**There is nowhere for you to-**_ '

' _ **Hide. . .'**_ I cut in, ' _ **The hunter's moon is shining-'**_

And she joined me, as we .

' _ **I'm running with the wolves tonight, I'm running with the wolves, I'm running with the wolves tonight, I'm running with the wolves, I'm running with the!'**_

It was hard, I struggled reading since I started to learn, but thanks to Twilight I was given some proper teaching. And I was grateful she did, I was privileged to join Luna with this song.

' _ **I'm running with the wolves tonight, I'm running with the wolves!**_ ' we finished together, the lyrics were very curious.

'I can't help but feel Miss Pinkie Pie chose that song for the occasion.' She jested, laughing.

I laughed as well.

'See, I am no coward.' I mused.

'Well, are you brave enough to dance?' she closed her eyes as she asked.

'. . . Well, can you dance like a wolf?' I asked as I started to walk of the stage.

'That was amazing!' Twilight was waiting for us, 'you two were great!'

'I'm surprised people enjoyed it.' I mused.

'Was I that bad?' Luna asked.

'N-no, you were. . . harmonious!' I defended her, and she looked at me curiously, 'I. . . don't sing. . . and I think I'm terrible. . .'

'You were great, Runt.' Luna enthused, 'I. . . must speak to my sister, excuse me.'

She walked away, leaving us behind.

'Thank you. . . for your teaching, I. . . wouldn't have been able to do that without it.' I thanked her, as we walked to the food tables.

'Well, while your body was healing, it was worth expanding your mind.' She smiled.

'I'm grateful, I should return those books. . .' I began, I looked to see Luna and Celestia talking, 'But I'm curious. . . Alicorns.'

'Yes, what about them-us-we?' she asked.

'I'd. . . like to know more.' I asked.

|[=-=]|

I returned to find Runt and Twilight were gone, I searched for a while and found them talking by the food table. Twilight left as I approached, but I could see Runt seemed. . . troubled.

 _What were they talking about?_

'Hey, what is the matter?' I asked.

'N-nothing. . . I just. . . you wanted to dance?' he asked.

'. . . Yes, shall we.' He followed me as we approached the dancefloor, I looked to see Miss Octavia preparing another for another, and she began.

I almost stepped onto the grass which has been dubbed the dance floor, but. . . Runt wasn't at my side. I looked back to see him, he was looking out into the distance, beyond the paddock the party was going on in. I walked back to him.

'What is it?' I asked.

'There's. . . a scent in the wind. . . a strange odour. . . its familiar. . .' he looked up, I looked to see the moon, 'She. . . has power. . .'

He bolted towards the stage. I chased after him before I took to the air just to keep up.

'We all need to leave!' he shouted as he passed Celestia, he got up on stage and rammed Miss Octavia's instrument off the stage, 'Everyone, you all need to leave, your all in danger!'

Everyone groaned, some were muttering and panicking as I landed on the stage.

'Runt, what is it?! Your scaring everyone!' I questioned, but he was staring off into the distance, his ears drooped.

'Mother. . . has come. . .' he whispered, I turned to the distance, and I could see it. . .


	10. End of the Beginning

|[=-=]|

Each step was effortless for her. . . she cleared the woods and passed through the paddock next to this one, she stomped on the paddocks fence as she entered this one, knocking over a string of lanterns as she made her presence known to all here. . . She howled, with enough force the wind picked up.

'RRRRUUUUNNNNTTTTT!' she screamed, making the skin beneath my fur crawl.

Celestia, Twilight and Luna flew up and out to face her.

'You have no right to be here, Wolf Mother, LEAVE!' Luna's voice sounded powerful, in fact it rivalled Mothers.

'You know me? THEN HEAR ME!' she stomped her forelegs into the ground before her, 'HAND ME MY SON!'

'NEVER!' Luna's magic lashed out at her, followed by Twilight and Celestia.

Mother was unfazed as it faded before her. She took in a breath and howled again, this time it sent the Princesses crashing down, and the ponies in the area flying as well. When she finished, I bolted out to face her, but stopped as I approached Luna.

'I'll handle this, don't worry!' I assured her.

'Don't. . .' she tried to order me.

 _. . . I don't take orders. . ._

'Mother!' I screamed.

'Runt. . .' she leaned down to me, 'Pathetic. . . time to heal and you seek the aid of weak. . . allies. . .'

'Not allies. . . friends.' I rebutted.

'Hrmm. . . they're all going to die the same. . .' I heard a few small screams and gasps from behind me.

'Why should they pay? Why?!' I asked.

'You don't understand. . . this is our future, we will consume, we will be ALPHA'S!' the last part almost knocked me back, 'I have power over them, they are just. . . flesh, trophies of the hunt.'

'You gave up the hunt, for slaughter!' I argued, 'Leave these ponies!'

'And why should I Runt?!' she asked, she raised her head and returned to her full stature, 'Why should I?'

'. . . I challenge you!' I announced.

'HAHAHAHAHA!' she laughed, the same way she did. . . when she cast me out, 'you are pathetic. . . you have no right-!'

'I am your son! I HAVE MY RIGHTS! SON OF A MURDERED ALPHA, A MURDERED CHIEF! I ENVOKE MY RIGHT TO FACE. . . HIS MURDERER!' I yelled back.

'. . . So be it. . . come get your Justice. . . Stone valley. . . dawn. . .' and she turned and left.

'R-Runt. . .' I turned to see Fluttershy, 'what are you going to do?'

|[=-=]|

I watched. Runt howled as he rolled, and contorted until he managed to rip off his gown. He asked Fluttershy to bow her head, he put her forehead to hers and something slipped off his head onto hers. He told her something and left, disappearing into the night. I tried, and after a while I got to my feet. I walked up to Fluttershy, around her neck was a stone necklace of some kind.

'What did he say?' I asked, she pulled off the necklace and held it out to me.

'He said. . . "take the ponies to the mountain, t-they have surrounded the town, s-stay safe. . ." and he also said. . . "all things die, and this outcast dies for his friends" that was all he s-said-d.' she was starting to cry.

'I. . . will help him-'

'H-he said if he. . . d-doesn't go alone. . . he'll get r-ripped apart!' she was crying, falling to the floor.

I sat beside her, and she stowed her tears. I looked up to the moon: it was full.

" _beware the next moon full". . . I ensured this rotation was denied for so long, and I made it this way just for tonight. . . I am a fool. . ._

I closed my eyes, but I could feel it: a shadow rising over the moon, blanketing the sky in a nearly perfect blacknight.

|[=-=]|

 _I was a fool. . . she, lead them around the sentries, she would strike where our eyes were turned away from. . ._

'. . . Ever-Free. . . Damn her!' I howled.

'No, damn you runt!' Ike leapt out from the bushes, 'You challenge threw off the hunt, we would have had feast this night!'

'You will never feast on ponies so long as I live brother!' I rebutted, he was circling me for a while before he just sat down, '. . . what happened to us?'

'You changed.' He told me, I sat down before him.

'I changed? You became just as blood thirsty as ever-!' I began.

'And you gave up the hunt! You refused mother and she is willing to rip your head off because of it-!'

'And I would gladly give my life for honour!' I shouted back, '. . . You forsake all Father taught us. . .'

'. . . Greed and Malice, the cause of suffering. . .' He began, 'But now we walk in moonlight, giving into the thrill the hunt brings! We are feared, and we are strong!'

'. . . Is that what Father wanted? Or Mother?!' I asked, he turned his head, '. . . they gave me true sight, and. . . I can see we Grey Skull's. . . are meant to be red. . .'

'. . . So?' he asked.

'No longer grey. . . we can be more than Mother or Father ever were. . . don't you want valour?' I asked.

'. . . If you win. . . I will follow you Ru-. . . Brother. And I will seek Valour again. For our father, and his father, and even-' He began.

'Our weird great grandfather?' I asked, he and I started to laugh.

'. . . If you win. . . I will.' He promised, as honest as has ever been.

'. . . Win or loose. . . don't forget what Father said. . .' I said as I started walking away, towards the Stone Valley.

'I'm sorry Brother. . . I had to show strength. . .' he apologised.

'I know. . . and you are forgiven.' I told him.

The night was long and cold, yet I waited where my enemy would come. This place was called Ghastly Gorge for some reason, it was dangerous indeed. High on the cliffs I waited, and waited, till the sun finally rose.

'Your late!' I yelled out.

'And your early.' She responded, I turned to see the pack leaving the forests edge.

She exited the forest as well, but her hulking size was gone, her neckless hung loose from her neck, and she slipped it off to the ground.

'The old laws are clear, even though I don't care that much for them. . .' she began, 'but, you can still run to your friends before I tear out your throat son.'

I declined her offer, taking a stance and started growling.

'I'm not giving you that chance. . .' I growled at her.

'Your Father had no chance either!' she barked at me as she sank my teeth into the fur on her neck.

She thrashed around for a bit until she cast me off to the side. I ran up again, but she jumped into me as well. We rolled around for a few moments before we separated and started circling each other. This challenge for a long time, until the sun had fully risen. She was on top of me for a moment before I swung her off with enough force to break a few bones in her body, and it rung true. She limped for a while, struggling to move. I could see fear in her eyes, and anger. She charged-right past me, I turned to see her going for her neckless.

'No!' I howled at her.

She slipped the oversized piece over her head, and she began to grow. I leapt at her, but I only slammed into her body and fell to the floor, then I found myself tangled in the neckless myself. As she grew, I was pulled into her. I was being choked for some time until she dropped to the ground and started rolling.

'This is where the RUNT! DIES!' she howled.

Three times her weight was forced on me, each time getting heavier until she neared the edge of the Gorge. She was laughing before she realised what was happening, she was going over herself, but the Neckless was snagged on a rock. She was screaming as she was clawing to get up, but she was slipping, she lost her size and held onto the neckless for her life.

'Runt!' she screamed, 'Son!?'

She looked at me in fear, and in hope. I took the neckless in my mouth and began pulling her up, but. . . It tore.

'Nooooo!' she screamed as the neckless parted in two.

She vanished in the shadow of the Gorge in the morning, still hanging in my teeth was half of the neckless, two dark stones still hanging from it.

'Runt?' I looked, and saw Ike running up, 'Runt!'

He tackled me.

'You did it!' he started howling, and the rest of the pack behind us joined it.

I couldn't help it, I joined in the Howl, and as long as it lasted it was glorious. But. . . with all great victories, there is a bitterness.

 _Rest Father. . . I've avenged you. . . that's all I wanted. . ._

'Ike.' I called.

'Yes, _chief?!_ ' he asked with a laugh.

I dropped the neckless at his paws.

'. . . Brother?'

'Wear it. Burn it. Just return home and do what you please, that is my first and last order.' I told him, and stood up to leave, 'Goodbye. . . Brother. . .'

I returned to the party that sadly died. The food tables were overturned for the animals to consume, the lantern lights were strung all over, and the only remaining structure was half of the stage. I cautiously climbed atop of the stage and took a seat, taking in the view. The night was beautiful, and the day seemed more so.

I sat for what felt like an hour, before I began to cry. Lamenting in the waste in honouring me. . . I wasn't worth the waste. . .

'. . . I can smell you.' I said aloud, I could tell she was near.

'Well. . . then you cheat at Hide and Seek.' Luna mused, she came up and sat beside me, 'I assume were all safe then.'

'Yes. . . It seems like a waste. . . the honour was wasted. . .' I told her.

'. . . But your alive. If that was to be the night you died, would you have had any less to remember?' she asked.

'. . . No. In fact I would like another night. . .' I leaned on her, 'I still owe you that dance.'

|[=-=]|

'If you offering.' I laughed a little, but I stopped when I heard the snoring, '. . . you have bad timing. . .'

I would have shifted, or thrown him off but. . . I did follow him a little, and I saw what he did.

'Rest. . . I. . . shall do the same. . .' and I leaned on him in return, and we slept under the morning sun.

|[=-=]|

I was taken off my feet, and pinned while she sat on top of me.

'Got you!' she jumped off to the ground and sat there, hovering, 'you should do better than that!'

'In that case. . .' I pounced on Dash, pinning her beneath me, she seemed a little red in the face, 'two out of three. On the ground!'

'Oh, your-!' she began, but the little one, Winona came up and started licking me, 'No. No. No!'

I rolled off of her and she continued the lick. It was disgusting, but it was like I had a little sister to call upon.

'Come on you three, stop makin' out!' Applejack called.

'I would never, she's not even my age!' I shouted back, Winona just took off towards the farm house.

'Last one gets the smallest piece of pie!' Rainbow Dash took off as well.

'Unfair, I don't have wings!' I shouted in pursuit.

I tackled Rainbow as we made it before the house, and we laid at the hoofs of Luna and Applejack.

'. . . Is the pie ready?' Rainbow asked.

'Yeah, as soon as you find Apple Bloom.' Applejack affirmed.

'Wait-!' I began, but Rainbow took off inside.

'Well, you were last. . .' Luna mused as she pranced inside as well.

 _Damn. . . flying. . . ponies. . ._

I made my way back to Apple Tree fields, and passed through the gate.

'Apple Bloom!?' I called, to no response.

I went further in and there I found her, she was cowering in the roots of a tree.

'Apple Bloom?' I asked, but as I got close, I saw what was scaring her.

Sitting there, watching her was a Timber Wolf. It carefully observed her, I raced out between the two and took a stance.

'Leave!' I yelled at it, but it did not move.

It slowly stood up and walked towards me, it examined me for a moment before it came around and stared at me with familiar glowing eyes. . . It fled. Something else startled it, and all of a sudden the culprit came forward.

'Runt!' it was Ike.

I took my stance again and prepared for an attack.

'I told you to leave these lands, return over the mountains!' I shouted at him.

'Brother, I-!' I moved to cover Apple Bloom more as he approached.

'I won the challenge and made it clear, you would return to the mountains-!' I began my rant.

'Brother, they want you!' he interrupted, 'The pack have had it better over here. . . they are willing to give up the hunt. . . and they want you to lead them. . . I want you to lead us! They want to stay here. . .'

'That's not it. . . why won't they go back?' I asked, slightly concerned.

'. . . Kyre, he is bringing his pack here. He's following the path that we tread here. . . they come to hunt brother, and we need you to challenge him!' he explained.

I turned to Apple Bloom who sat there, watching us.

'Run home. Lunch is ready.' I told her, and she fled, '. . . why not challenge him yourself?'

He stopped, he lifted his head to show stains of blood in his fur.

'I did, but he refused calling me a liar and almost killed me, but he will get here. . . The pack needs you. . . we don't know where to go. . .' he was explaining the distressing situation, and I could tell there was more to come, '. . . so chief. . . what shall we do?'

'. . . Deliver a message. . . the leader of _Red_ Skull. . . will challenge Kyre on the summit of the mountains. . . on a time of his choosing.' I assured him, 'and. . . I will lead us to our new home, meanwhile.'

'. . . New home?' he asked.

'I. . . will need to ask first, but. . . I think there is a place we can stay in Ponyville.' I assured him.

'. . . Yes brother.' And with that, he left. leaving me to _plot_ our course.

'. . . I guess. . . Its not over. . .' I said as I walked back to the farm.

 **Over the coming moons, Runt has made, With the blessing of Princesses Celestia, Luna and Twilight, a new home for his Kind, in the ruins of The Castle of the Two Sisters.**

 **Runt ensures a life of prosperity for his pack, should he** _ **die**_ **or** _ **live**_ **facing Kyre.**

 **Before he would leave in the coming weeks, he decreed that the new traditions will stay alive should he perish, and** _ **Red**_ _ **Skull**_ **would uphold the promise of their chief.**

 _ **They walk in moonlight, Repenting for the blood they wished be spilt, a path of moonlight, paved for retribution.**_

 _ **The path we tread will hold no longer dark it seems as we, Outcast wolves, proceed with heed.**_

 _ **Greed Malice beget suffering, we shall never forget what Mother tried to bring.**_

 **CHECK THIS OUT**

 ** _youtube watch?v=UYaRpMD-8Sg_**


	11. A NEW WORLD

A NEW TITLE HAS BEEN RELEASED, UNDER TEPORARY NAME AND COVER. LOOK FOR Ponies and Wolves: A new World.


End file.
